


Please let me

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [8]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Very vague talk of trauma, mildly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Min reflects on her relationship with Rand
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Min Farshaw
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Please let me

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day #8, and typically I only write fluff so even being mildly angsty is hard for me haha

“Please let me help you.”

Min watched Rand pace. He was getting worse. She tried so, so hard to help him. There were so many things he was dealing with, so many demons he tried to keep at bay.

“Please let me help.”

Rand would lash out at her sometimes, but Min didn’t take it personally. This wasn’t Rand. Not her Rand. It was someone who had been warped by his circumstances. 

It wouldn’t stop Min from trying though.

“Please…”

She held him close, comforting him the best she knew how. It would have to be good enough. For now.


End file.
